This invention relates to a new microorganism and drainage method, and its purpose is to provide new microorganism and drainage method using the new microorganism that can effectively decompose liquid and solid oil and fat and other organic matter in wide range of temperatures.
Animal and vegetable oil and fat are often contained in large quantities in drain systems when discharged from food factories, restaurants and residences. In the usual case, oil and fat included in disposed drainage are separated and removed by plain flotation machine and pressure flotation machine. In the existing physical and chemical separating and removing methods, oil and fat in drainage is not removed perfectly. The drainage that includes oil and fat is provided to a decomposing tank, and the oil and fat is separated and removed by biological disposal processes such as the plankton method which may include activated sludge system and a biofilm process such as a rotating organism contact process.
As a biological disposal process for drainage which includes oil and fat, for example, is disclosed in the official gazette Tokukaihei 8-197986, wherein the decomposing disposal process of oil and fat of animals and plants included in drainage is accomplished by using a particular bacterial strain belonging to pseudomonad.
Further, in the official gazette Tokukaihei 9-85283, a disposal process for drainage using bacteria belonging to the Burkholderia strain that can decompose oil and fat of animals and vegetables included in drainage is disclosed.
Furthermore, in the official gazette Tokukaihei 11-47798, decomposing disposal process of oil and fat of animals and vegetables included in drainage by using particular a bacterial strain belonging to the pseudomonad strain is disclosed.
However, in the conventional disposal process of drainage as mentioned above, there have been several problems as exemplified hereinafter.
Oil and fat decomposing bacteria that are used in conventional drainage processes are able to decompose oil and fat in specific temperature ranges. For example, the bacteria that are disclosed in official gazette Tokukaihei 9-85283, can decompose oil and fat in temperature ranges above 40 centigrade. However, the temperature within the decomposing tank that is used for biological decomposition is known to have a large temperature change based upon weather conditions, seasonal changes or location. As a result, conventional oil and fat decomposing bacteria fails to demonstrate high decomposing ability in a decomposing tank that is subject to high temperature change. As a result, the water quality of treated water that is disposed in the decomposing tank and discharged is not always fixed; also sometimes the treated water is discharged without decomposing perfectly.
In addition, bacteria capable of decomposing oil and fat that are used in the above mentioned disposal process of drainage can decompose liquid oil and fat, but they have a greater difficulty in decomposing solid oil and fat. In cases where a large quantity of solid oil and fat are included in the drain, sometimes anaerobe and bad smell occurs with deteriorating water quality in treated water.
In view of above-mentioned subject, as a result of study, a bacterial strain belonging to Burkholderia cepacia is found as it has high decomposing ability in decomposing liquid and solid oil and fat in a wide range of temperatures.